


Night Shift

by endlessfandoms



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, JPPS, Jesse Pinkman Protection Squad, Jesse helps you with your binder, Other, you fall asleep in your binder, you're nonbinary and Jesse accepts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: - for readers that use they/them pronouns, are afab and/or intersex
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Nonbinary Reader, Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You
Kudos: 3





	Night Shift

"good morning sleepyhead," Jesse kisses your head lightly, setting the basket of laundry on the bed next to you. on nights you had work, you'd always sleep through most of the next day, so Jesse would do the laundry to help balance things out. you groan a bit, rolling onto your back to see him, "hey, what time is it?"

he hums, checking his watch, "two-thirty. just about time you want me to wake you up, so don't get mad." you smile softly, "yeah, i remember, don't worry," sitting up, you realize you didn't change out of your binder before going to bed, "shit-"

"what's up?" Jesse looks over at you, eyebrows furrowed as he hung something up in the closet, "i slept in my binder last night," you run a hand over your stomach, frowning, "i mean, it's not that much of a big deal since i don't do it often but still..." Jesse grabs your looser fitting binder and meets you on your side of the bed, "do you want help changing?"

you get up and stretch, your joints popping, "if you wouldn't mind, yeah. i'm still half asleep." he chuckles, nodding, "alright, arms up then." you raise your arms just enough so he could slip your shirt off, then you turn away from him. you two might be dating, but your dysphoria still hangs around in your mind, "eyes closed?" his voice is soft and calm, it helps soothe a very small portion of your discomfort, "yes." you shut your eyes to keep yourself from looking down.

Jesse's slightly chilly hands start tugging your binder up your back, then the front of it until it finally slid off, "hold on, getting your other one-" he pulls it on around your arms and helps you tug it on a bit before you take over and fix it to where it was comfortable. since it was a size bigger, it didn't bind as well as your 'proper' fitted one, but you could both breathe comfortably and still had a flatter appearance than without one.

"thank you, Jess," you turn to face him and kiss his chin, smiling. "you're welcome, babe, i'm glad to be of service," he chuckles, his hands holding yours, "you know i'll always be here for you, right?"

you nod, smiling as he moved a hand to your waist and swayed you two into a slow-dance, "i know, Jess. you're more than i could've dreamed of... how could i not know that?" Jesse just grins, his eyes sparkling, "i just wanted to make sure you knew that." he spins you around under his arm, then pulls you back to his front before leaning to kiss you.

the dance went on for another five-ish minutes before you agreed that you both had to finish up domestics, so you went off to make yourself a late lunch while Jesse finished up laundry. after you'd eaten, you went to check on Jesse and found him washing your binder in the sink, "you don't have to do that, y'know. you could just put it in the washer."

"yeah, i know, but i read that it's better to handwash it, i figured i could do it for ya," he smiles over at you as the water rinses off the suds. you move to stand by his side and kiss his cheek, "well, thank you, you really didn't have to do that, but i appreciate it."

Jesse pauses to kiss your forehead, then puts the binder on a hanger so it could airdry over the bathtub, "it's my pleasure, my leige." you giggle, shaking your head, "you're ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)  
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
